Finally and Forever
by Black-Hole-High-Student
Summary: Ron and Hermione are well..working things out.This story is about HrxR and with alittle HxG see how it came together


**This is a story i came up with one day and continued it enjoy and review!**

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

Hermione Granger was known by everyone as miss-know-it-all.But the one thing she deeply wished to happen in her life had nothing to do with academics but her best friend Ron Weasley.Hermione at first doubted her feelings for Ron.They always fought she didn't think they could get past that.''Hermione,Hermione class has been dismissed it's time to go''said Harry to his friend who seemed lost in deep thought.''Huh,oh yea''as she responded Harry had a worried look on his face.Hermione got up and walked roght past Harry.Before he could go after her Ron walked up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.''Hello,mate whats with Hermione she seems not to be paying attention which is bloddy strange.''Harry was a little shocked that Ron sounded very worried about Hermione.Which when you think about it is'nt that weird seeing how the three of them are very close friends,but Harry could'nt think about that now or they would be late to class.

As Harry and Ron walked to thier next class they saw Ginny and Hermione talking and it looked like a deep conversation as they both shared serious looks.Both Harry and Ron watched to see waht was going to happen or get a hint on what they were talking about.As they watched they saw Cho walk over to Hermione and Ginny.The boys felt this wouldnt be good.Cho and Hermione just dreaded each other.From what Harry and Ron could see Cho was getting Hermione rilled up.Ginny held Hermion back by her arms before she would do any thing she would regret.Once Cho was gone Hermione marched to the girls dormginny started walking to her next classbut stoped after hearing her name called out Harry and Ron were running towards her.''What just happened.''Ron questioned his younger sister.She looked up a him her face filled with no shock that he was once again asking about Hermione.''Cho getting under her skin and now they aer going to try and have a magic dual in D.A.D.A like Harry had with Mlalfoy.'' ''WHAT'' both boys shouted.''Yes,and now Cho got her so mad that she stormed off to her room.'' ''I'm going to see her.''Ron stateed as he started walking Ginny grabed his arm her turned to face her.''Ron,if it's one thing i have learned while shareing a room with Hermione is not to bother her while she is mad.'' ''so'' he shot back to his now glareing sister.''So Ron you should be the one to know not to mess with her you are usally the one to get her mad.'' ''I don't care Ginnyeven though i know that is true.''She tried to stop him again but he had already storme off toward the girl's dormitry.

Ginny then turned around to a puzzled Harry.''Ginny what is with him he has never showed this much intrest in her at least not in a good way.'' Now it was his turn to turn to a puzzled person ''What,how so?''Ginny inquired.''Well he always when they have a fight later comes into the room and has this speach about her that i know by heart because hes says it mainly every night.'' Wow'' is all Ginny could say.They walked into their next class but didn't see Ron or Hermione.20 minutes into class Ron walked in he showed no expresion really.Afterward there was a sea of questions why Ron was so late.Not like he was never late before but never this late.Hermione still wasnt down for dinner later that day,Ron,Harry,and Ginny all sat together.Harry and Ginny couldn't help notice Ron all during dinner was stareing into space.Both of them shared a worried glance as the three of them walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.Harry and Ginny talked for a moment as Ron truged up the stairs.Both of them decide that Harry would talk to Ron,and Ginny would talk to Hermione and get back tomarrow.Harry gently opened the door to find a sobbing Ron.Harry walked and sat next to him.''Mate,what is it?''Ron looked up at Harry and whiped away a few tears and then answered.''H-Hermione and I we fight all the time but this one was just-Ron stopped to search for the perfect word to discrib it,the end'' He finally finished''Ron what happened ?''

FLASHBACK

Ron knocked softly on the door to Hermiones room.''Hermione open the door it's Ron.''R-Ron.'' Hermione unlocked the door and steped back to let him enter.He saw balled up tissues everywhere,then she turned to face him after closing the dorr with red eyes and tearstained cheaks.''Ron'' she ran into his arms crying into his robe.''Hermione tell me what happened are you ok?'' A shakeing Hermione didn't respond.''Hold on'' he said as he took off his robe and put it on her.''Is that better ?'' She just nodded and placed her wet face on his cheast.''Ok,Mione i want you to tell me everything.'' Hermione looked up at him then placed her head back on his cheast and sobbed but spoke.''Cho how much i bloddy hate her.She was braging how she had Harry and Ginny didn't.We both know that Ginny won't stand up for herself,so i did.She got me so mad i wanted to punch her like i did Malfoy.Then she started threatening you and i just shot off.I couldn't think of anything excapt but what just happened so i skipped class.'' Ron stood shocked at what she just told him and tried to soak it in.Both of them sat on her bed and he held her until she regained composre.''Ron ?'' ''Yes Mione'' ''Thank you'' Ron smiled at this and then responded ''Your welcome'' and with that he kissed her on the cheak and then left.Hermione was shocked but not upset and then she drifted of to sleep thoughts of Ron filled her mind.

PRESENT TIME

''And thats all that happened mate''Harry was as emotion filled as someone could get.After his state of shock he asked a few questions like ''so do you fancy her ?'' ''do you think shes upset about the kiss ?'' All of these questions and more entered Ron's mind.All he did to respond to Harry was a head shake then layed down and went to sleep.Ginny asked Hermione but instead of getting a story she got a very excited Hermione.''Whoa,slow down i can't understand you.'' Hermione was so endulged in happiness that she didnt notice that none of the wors she had just said Ginny had heard.''Oh,i am sorry Gin but the bet thing just happened!'' Hermione was grinning ear to ear as she explained to Ginny.''What happened ?'' ''I got a kiss from my crush,cheak but still a kiss I have been longing from him for three years now.''Ginny smiled at seeing her best friend or more like a sister happy.She only whised her longing crush 'the-boy-who-lived' Harry Potter would go away from that Cho and see that she was reallythe girl for him.Ginny snaped out of her trance and asked Hermione a few more questions.''So who is he ?''Hermione's smile dropped a bit and took a breathe.''You promise you won't laugh Gin.'' '' I promise now tell me wait it's not Malfoy is it ?'' she had a please-don't-tell-me look on her face.Herm. stared at her like she was crazy.''Ginny don't even think that'' '' So it's not him thank goodness now tell me.'' Hermione took in another breathe then whispered''Ron'' then she sighed.Just saying his name made her love him even more.''Who did you say i couldnt hear you speak up'' One more big breathe then she said it aloud.''Your brother Ron.''Ginny was wide eyed at her friend mouth open,but she kept her promise and didn't laugh,but made gagging nosies.''Ginny thats not funny i think i am serisouly in love with him'' Hermione shouted ''Ok so maybe that was a bit much but _Ron_ no offence to my big bro i love him but you could do better.'' Before they bothe knew it they were bothe laughing hesterically.''Hey why don't we get the guys and get your mind of Cho and hegitive things'' Hermione nodded and they both walked off and down the stairs of the girls dorm.

When of course they saw no other then Draco Malfoy in the hall coming thier way.Of course they tried to avoid him,but sadly that didn't work and he walked up to them with his famous smirk.''Hello mudblood,wealsette'' ''Hello Malfoy what do we give i would say pleasure but it is'nt so what do you want'' Ginny couldnt help but laugh at Hermones comment.''What are you laughing at weaslette.'' Draco commented with a death glare.''Oh,nothing you could understand Malfoy.'' and with that her and Hemione walked off to find Harry and Ron.Harry and Ron were in the common room discussing what Ron had just told him.Ron didn't tell Harry that he enjoyed having Hermione that close to him.Finally the silence between them was broken by none other then the Weasley twins.''Oh,Gred look who it is ickle Ronniwkins and his best mate Harry Potter.'' Ron did nothing but groan and lean back against the red velvet couch.''Oh,is iclke Ronniekins not happy to see us.'' Fred quoted with a fake sad face.''Well all I know is that i don't want you two euining my good moment.'' Fred and George exchanged glances then strided over and sat on either side of Ron.And as he feared they would ruin his good moment.''What did Ron finally proclaim his love to a certian Hermione Granger.'' George questioned his younger brother and neither him or Fred could stop the smiled that played across their lips.''Or,did you just skip the talking and snog the snot out of her'' By then both of them were laughing sensely.''Bloddy Hell'' Ron muttered his ears turning as red as his hair.The twins were rolling on the floor laughing but stopped (rolling not laughing) as the portriet door opened and steped in a very shocked looking Ginny and Hermione.

''Hello...Hermione and Ginny.''George was able to get out between laughs.''Hi' they said simotanisly.Both Fred and Goerge stopeed laughing whipted their tears from laughing so hard and all four boys shared worried glances.Finally Harry broke the silence.''Are you two ok ?'' This was the question all four wanted to ask.''D-Draco'' Hermione finally stuterred out.Ron stared at the other three then back at the girls.''What did he do something,hurt you ?'' Ron said turning angry,but the girls shook their heads.Aperntly all four boys relived a breathe they didn't know they were keeping.The girls looked at each other then back at the guys.''Pansy Parkison is a VERY lucky girl.'' Of course all they guys were confused.''Remind me to never say another bad thing about Quidditch ever again.'' said Hermione.Aperntly all four guys had the smae thought going through their heads,'_Hermione likeing quidditch.'_ ''Ok you two whats up you said something about Draco and Hermione likeing Quidditch the world has gone mad.''Ginny and Hermione bothe put a hand on their hip and glared at them.''No it's just that Draco's gotten-then Ginny stopped mid sentence searching for a word then Hermione answered ''abs'' All four guys stared at them mouths wide open.''What?'' Ginny questioned ''Ginevera Weasley where did you see such.'' George answered outraged at what his little sis ''ok you guys won't understand it because you are guys but,and yes i admit it,a very good looking guy being very dumb is amazing.'' ''And i can;t do any thing but agree as much as i want to go back we need to sleep Gin com on.''Ginny was about to argue but then she lokked back at her three older brothers and Harry.''ok'' and she almost ran up to the girs dormwith Hermione behind her.The boys were all still amazed at what they just heard.The Weasley boy's were also slightly mad at their sisters actions,but none said another word and left to their dorms.

The next day Harry talked with Ginny.While she was talking about Malfoy the day before Harry couldn't help but feel jealous.Also more angry seeing her go on prasieing the little ferret.So with Harry knowing his feelings for the youngest Weasley he asked her out and she happily agreed,by yeeling yes dragging Harry into an embrace and a soft gentle kiss.Ron did the same with Hermione but not as he should have done it.Now Hermione sits in the Common Room alone crying she doesnt notice soft footsteps coming towards her.''Hermione'' A soft but noticeable voice called it was Fred.''Are you ok?'' A diffrent voice called out that was George.''Hi Fred,George.''She said weakly.George and Fred shared knowing glances but she couldnt see them bacause it was dark.They sat on the floor in front of her as she leaned back against the wall of the room.''How is it you can tell us apart but our own family,our fleash and blood can't.'' Hermione let out a chukle at this.''Well you two may be identical but there are slight difrences.'' ''Such as?'' said Fred with that he lit up his wand so everyine could see each other and be able to tell the difrences.''As George's eyes are a darker blue,Fred has more freakles as one near his lip that looks like a heart and longer hair.''The twins looked at each other then back at her.''wow,so you can tell us apeart better then out family.I thought only we knew that.''Fred nodded ass in agreeing with George.''I can also tell the diffrences in your voice and writeing not all things about twins are the same.'' Hermione added.''Prove it'' said George ''Close you eyes then each of us will go to one ear then you tell us who it is,ok'' Hermione nodded,after that a few more diffrent test the three concluded that she knew the Weasley twins very well the Fred spoke up.''So about earlier when you were crying what did our prat of a younger brother do ?'' Again H ermione laughed but answered

FLASHBACK(AGAIN)

Hermione was coming out of the Great Hall and Ron walked up to her ''Hermione about last night what is wrong with you it's the ferret you were talking about.'' Hermine wasn't sure sure how to adress him sent him a glare then responded.''Oh,Ron why does it matter to you who i think is cute.'' ''Oh so now you fancy him Hermione.'' Hermione's mouth was gaping but the replied angerly.''Ronald Biluis Weasley i can't belive you just because i may show intreast in somones looks you go on a rampage'' And with that she stalked off to the Common Room.

PREASENT TIME(that one was short but on with the story)

''And thats what you prat of your brother did at least Ginny is happy.'' Said Hermione slightly bitterly.''Why what happened with Gin?'' asked George.''Oh,nothing bad shee's going out with Harry now her crush sense day one.''George and Fred nodded.''Ok this has been fun but i think we should go to bed and Hermione don't worry about Ron he'll come around.''said Fred.Then the three of them departed to their dorms.Hermione opened her door to find a happy Ginny.Sje run up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug that reminded her of Mrs.Wealsey,when she let go Ginny couldn't stop squealing.''Hermione your plan worked Harry asked me out'' Hermione had a sad look on her face.''Well maybe for you stupied git of a brother overacted saying 'Hermione how could you'.eh i swear your brother.'' Ginny had a compassionate look on her face she put an arm around Hermiones shoulder and said.''Don't worry it's not like you went out with one of my brothers this is Malfoy if it was another brother that would get under his skin knowing his own family is dateing he knows he's made for.'' Hermione had the biggest smile across her face.''Ginny have i ever told you your brillent.'' ''Well thank you but,ginny stopped mid sentace her exprassion changed''Hermion no you don't know what you are getting into.'' Hermione changed positions so that Ginny was faceing her.''Yes i do Gin,i have known your brother for a long time yes not as long as you but if it is the only way for Ron to confess his feelings without be crying so be it.''Ginny's exprassion relaxed .''Ok but if this goes wrong don't say i didn't warn you.'' Hermione nodded then they both sliped into bed,Ginny filled with thoughts of Harry and Hermione thinking hoe good it will feel to get Ron.

The next Morning came and Hermione hurried got up and dressed and went into the Great Hall to find Fred.She knew Ron and Harry wouldn't be up yet,but sadly the plan wasn't going so well the one and only Draco Malfoy came.''Ello Granger lokking for Potter and Weasel bee they arn't up yet sorry.'' He smirked.''Oh,well Malfoy i am not here for Harry or Ron now out of my way.'' Hermione struted pasted him and off to find Fred.She finally foundhim playing Exploding Snaps with George.She walked over George was first to spot her.''Hello Hermione how are you today.'' She smiled.It was true no girl could resist the weasley twin charm.''Very good acutally,um,Fred could i talk to you outside?''Fred had a puzzled look on his face but answered.''Sure Herms.'' They both walked out of the Great Hall and into an empty corrider.''Ok i am only going to say this once so listen,I am trying to get back at Ron and also get himt o shoe his feelings towards me.I am doing that by dateing one of his brothers now will you pretend to go out with me.'' Fred was stunned.He liked that she was subtle but still '_pretend to go out with her'_.Fred stoped his trance''Ok so what am i suppose to do and two why me?'' ''Things like hold hands embrace simple things and i flipped a coin on you and George.''Fred was still slightly stuned but agreed then grinned.''I have the perfect way to start this _relationship_.''Fred whispered in her ear.Then he put his arm around her shoulders so thier shoulders were touching and he took his hand and interwined their fingers.Hermione gasped at the sudden movement but did not argue.By now Harry,Ronand Ginny were in the Great Hall.

They opened the door and sure enough there sat Harry Ron Ginny and a very baffled George.Every eye in the hall was on them.Ron's ears and neck were now flaming red.They walked over and sat down.Fred in between George and Hermione across from Harry,Ron and Ginny (in that order).''What in Bloody Hell.'' Ron exclaimed.Hermione mearly rolled her eyes then stated.''Fred and I are going out do you have a problem with that Ronald?'' He just shook his head and looked down at his food.''um,Hermione can i talk to you for moment?'' asked Ginny.''Sure,Gin'' They both got up and started to walk when Fred grabed Hermiones arm turned her around a whispered in her ear.''I'll see you late _girlfriend_.'' Hermione giggled and whispered back''Shut up'' He kissed her on the cheak and let her go.They rest of the group let out many gasps but Ron had a murderous eye on Fred as he let her go.Ginny led Hermione out of the Hall.''Are you insane! Ron is going to kill him and i don't want to see one of my brothers kill the other and i do mean kill.'' Hermione smirked back ''Gin,I am sure Fred -one of the famous Weasley Twins-can survive the wrath of Ron.Ginny laughed and also let a smirk come across her face.''Ok,so your right but if this gets out of hand i want you to call it off then and there.'' ''Ok,Ms.Worry'' Ginny's smirk fell''Ha,ha very funny lets go.''Then they walked back into the Great Hall and resumed their earlier.''So how long have you two been hiding this from us?'' questioned no ther then Ron.Although sense nobody knew the answered they worried the answer they might get,everyone but Gin,of course,and how much angrier Ron could get.''Acutally Ronald it just happened thank you.'' Ron was still glareing at Fred.Fred started to enjoyed the torement he was giving his younger brother.''He lent over and whispered in Hermione's ear''Meet me in the Astronmany Towar tonight.'' Hermione laughed then nodded.Fred gave Hermione another kiss on the cheak(Earning a stronger glare from Ron if possible)and George and himleft.And if atomatically George started asking questions about him and Hermione.

''...and so she wants me to pretend to go out with her until Ron caves.''said Fred finishing the story of the way he acted in the Hall besdies the fact that him and Hermione are _going out _''Oh,this is very good Gred i didn't think old little Mione had it in her.'' Meanwhile Harry,Ron and Hermione were on their way to Divition.''Um,so Harry how are you and Ginny doing?'' Hermione questioned Harry trying to break the silence and lift the mood brought by the activites in the Hall.''Very good i am taking her out tonight so er, whats up with you Ron?'' Harry asked nervesly to come with the response''Fine'' he said stiffly.Nont another word was spoken until class was done but just small talk.Not even at dinner was there much talk.In the Common Romm afterward,Ginny was in her dorm getting ready to go with Haryy as he waited downstairs.George was working on a prototype for WWW.So it was Fred,Hermione,Harry and Ron.''Hey Mione how about some dessert.'' said Fred as he conjored up one spoon and a carton of vinilla.Ron stiffined at the sight of one spoon.Harry just coughed.Fred opedned the carton grabed the spoon and scooped some out.Hermione hesitated but relised and played along.She opened her mouth and sure enough Fred fed her the ice cream.She grabed the spoon from Fred and did the same to him.They sat like that for a while til Ron got fed up and went to the boys dorm.Harry sighed''ok so what in the world is with you two.''Hermione just placed her head in he hands ''Ron...like...me..Fred'' is all Harry could make outof her muffled speech.''Uh,Fred could you help me here?'' Fred placed an arm around Hermione she was already crying.''Well,she likes Ron,and sense the whole thing with Cho she thought something could happen.But Ron never returned the feelings although you and I both know he does.So Ginny helpted her come up with this plan we pretend to go out and Ron caves and they get together.But seeing where we are right now it's not working.'' ''Well maybe i could help,say things like double dates he'll fell left out and see that he can't deal you being with Fred.'' Hermione looked up''Oh will you Harry thank you.''She went over to him and gave him a hug.Harry and Ginny went on their date.Ron was still up when he got back and told him things like you should acept them and Ginny and I are,and if you dont like it say something.

All Ron could think about was Hemione being in his brothers arms and not his.He decide tomarrow that he will tell Hermione.So during free period it was him,Ginny,Harry,and the twins.''um,i have to write something down in my diary bye.'' Ginny ran up the stairs ''We have to plan a prank later.'' said George as he started up the stairs.Fred gave Hermione a kiss on the cheak and fllowed George.''I have to write a letter bye.''said Harry and he went up thestairs George and Fred just disapered from.So that Ron and Hermione were the only people left.''So Ron has anything happened with you i have been very happy thses past few days with Fred.''said Hermione trying to get to him.''Well why don;t you go get him and have a snogging seasion.'' said Ron not trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.''Well I never Ronald Weasley if there is something wrong then just tell me.'' she shouted back.''Ok fine,Hermione I love you and I hate seeing you with my brother.'' Nethier noticed but the girl and boy's dorms dorr had opened and four people were watching the two.''Ron thank you have you known how long i have waited for you to say that.''Now both were smilieling Ron ran over to Hermione and kissed her fully on the lips.''Do you know how long I have been waiting to do that.'' he whispered in her ear once they pulled away.Then they heard cheering from the stairs and two wolf whistles(that came from guess who).Harry put his arm around Ginny and whispered ''Finally'' They four walked over to the new couple.''So does this mean we're over'' said Fred in a fake sad voice in which Hermione mimicked''Yes i am sorry Fred,hug?'' She held her arms out.''Maybe it will help'' And they hugged she thanked him for what he did.After the hug broke Ron kissed Hermione again and whispered ''Finally and Forever.''

So like hate love tell me what you like and watch for either a drabble or a story i came up with called The Malfoy Family. i will not give away anything about it right now but i does deal with Draco just wait till i post it which shouldnt be long


End file.
